


What happens in Mayhemtown, stays in Mayhewtown

by Meestersweden



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Force Choking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Petplay, Violence, its a kinky shit storm about glanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meestersweden/pseuds/Meestersweden
Summary: Glanni Glæpur has just unsuccessfully tried robbing the Mayhemtown Bank, but whenÍþróttaálfurinn is the only one who catches him. He knows that slutting it up is the only way to escape the law





	

"Mayhemtown certainly deserved its name", Glanni thought. He stood in a dark alleyway, illuminated only by the streetlights spilling in from the main road. As he stared up at the tall, shambled buildings lining the alley, he took a slow drag from his cigarette. He didn't usually smoke, but he felt as though he had earned it. He listened to the sounds of the city, drowned out and dulled by the high walls around him, as he contemplated his next move.

He was still in slight sock over his own buffoonery. Yes, it was a daunting task to rob the Mayhemtown bank, and the chances of success were slim to none, yet Glanni still felt like shit for making such rookie mistakes. There was no way he could return to his base, the police would have already got there, and his newest set of disposable goons were probably all captured. Having just recently gone free, he had absolutely no intention of getting captured again. 

He had been running from the cops all damn day, and now, at nearly midnight, he had finally found a secluded alleyway to catch his breath and think of a plan of action. These few minutes of silence and still air where precious for him in this moment; not to mention running in heels hadn't exactly been a fun way to spend his evening. His ears perked at the distant sound of an ambulance mixed into the hum of car engines. His doing? Maybe. He did not pay attention to or care about who got hurt due to his actions.

“Fucking Mayhemtown,” He mumbled on an exhale of his cigarette.

Shadowed by a streetlight, a group of men whistled at Glanni as they drunkenly stumbled past the alley. Glanni scoffed and threw down his cigarette, “Fucking creeps”. 

This wasn't a rare occurrence for him, what with his heavy purple makeup, spandex catsuit, and large heeled boots, he garnered quite a lot of attention from creeps in this town. But this was not his night, and even a simple catcall put him further on edge.

“That's the one good thing about Lazytown, just a bunch of kids and old people, no creeps taking up my time”. As he stomped out his cigarette butt, he headed further down the alleyway into the darkness. “The only reason I'm even still in this damn town is all the cheap goons for hire”.

He thought to himself as he walked, “Why doesn’t anything go my way? Why must every town I end up in, know exactly how to fuck with me? Someday I'll find a town I can prosper in. Like Pushover-town! Or Idiot-town!” He realized how stupid that joke was. He cringed at his own dry humor. 

As he neared the end of the alley, he froze as the sound of police sirens came into distance. He was caught by surprise, “... Could they have finally found me? Bullshit I'm not just gonna lay down and take it”.

As the sirens approached, he dashed to the edge of the alley and slid himself behind an outcropping in the old brick wall. As if to affirm his earlier comment regarding the town fucking with him, three police cars drove past and two more went down the alley. Someone must have recognised him and seen him while he was smoking. “That's what you get for having such a distinct look, Glaepur”, he thought to himself. 

Thankfully, the two cars that entered the alley did not stop to check around, but just drove through, leaving the way he had entered. He stood, listening intently to the sirens drown out as they receded into the city. After almost a full minute of silence, he sighed in relief and exited the wall. Once again, his slender, tall body saved him from being captured, even considering his slightly more girthy hips. 

He let out a frustrated growl. Was it that group of drunks who had recognized him?  
Most likely anyone who had seen him would have recognized him. Criminals usually didn't dress as flashy as he did, and for obvious reasons. He just couldn't resist a good catwoman-esque aesthetic, especially considering his propensity to make inhuman feline noises. Then again, most likely no one had ratted on him and it was just a result of the shit luck he had today.

As he stood in the washed out alley, considering what disguise would be the most effective for the current moment, he heard something coming up from behind him; fast footsteps. He barely had time to spin around as a pair of strong hands came behind him, wrapped around his throat and jerked him back. The sudden force around his throat causing him to lose balance, knocking him back against the wall. Íþróttaálfurinn stood in front of him, hands around his neck.

Glanni had been pinned to the wall low enough to stare eye level with Íþróttaálfurinn, who was much shorter than him. “...H-hello, Íþró”, glanni choked out as the grip around his neck tightened. “Hello, Glaepur”, he replied with equal sardonic inflection. “you su.. sure are a long way from lazytown...aren't ya?”Glanni spat out with his remaining breath. “When I heard the amazing Glanni Glaepur was on the run, I couldn't resist capturing him myself. It was so satisfying the last time, why not put you behind bars again?” Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled dryly as a sarcastically innocent smile spread across his face. 

Glanni put up no attempt to free himself, he knew Íþróttaálfurinn was much stronger than him and could overpower him easily. “How did you find me?” Glanni questioned, his vision starting to blur. “I just followed the police cars, they wouldn't be able to find you, but I knew they would lead me in the right direction.” Íþróttaálfurinn tightened his grip.

Just as Glanni was about to pass out, Íþróttaálfurinn released his throat, only to grab him by the shoulders and slam his back against the wall, his head slamming against the brick shortly after. Glanni coughed and groaned, feeling the sore throb in his throat and ringing ache in his head. Glanni let out a wheezing chuckle, “Sounds like you missed me.” And with that, Glanni shot out his hand, scratching Íþró’s face with his nails, only to be flipped backward by his shoulders, face smacking into the brick wall. Íþró repositioned his hands so that one held both of Glanni’s hands behind his back, and one rested in between the wall and Glanni’s mouth. Glanni hissed and growled only to have Íþró’s hand tighten against his mouth to stop the noise. 

Íþróttaálfurinn leaned in close, "You are going away for a long time buddy, how much time can you get for robbing a bank, huh? I believe up to 25 years? A few people got hurt, that could put you away for life.” 

Hearing Glanni mumble something, Íþróttaálfurinn loosened his grip on Glanni’s mouth so he could speak, “Go fuck yourself with a carrot, elf.” 

“I'm sorry, Glaepur, there's just no better way to resolve this situation, at least no way more fun, seeing you pulled writhing into the back of a police car will make my day.” Glanni smirked, “I can think of at least a few resolutions more favorable for me, certainly a couple far more fun.” Glanni mockingly ground his hips into Íþró, who had gotten close enough for their lower bodies to make contact. “You think slutting around will get you out of a situation like this?” Íþró questioned. Glanni arched his back so he pushed further onto Íþróttaálfurinn’s lower half, “You tell me.”

Íþróttaálfurinn, seeing what game they had now begun playing, moved his hand from Glanni’s mouth, but instead of taking it off, he simply repositioned it so that his fingers were now one by one being forced into Glanni’s mouth. Glanni shuddered at the first finger, not expecting Íþró to go along with it. Glanni resumed the hip grinding, this time more seriously. He sucked on Íþró’s fingers, trailing his toungue along them. 

Íþró still had his other hand firmly around Glanni’s wrists, Glanni squirmed to get loose, but Íþró knew not to trust the criminal, even if three of his fingers were currently going down the other man's throat. Íþró pulled out his fingers, strands of saliva running down Glannis chin. Glanni was still putting up a mild struggle to get his hands free, turning his head back and looking into Íþró’s eyes as if to say, “ please let me go?” Íþró knew this sweet look was just an act, and if he let Glanni go now he would just run. This was Glanni’s game they were playing, Íþróttaálfurinn was planning on changing that. 

Íþró wrapped his now free hand into the back of Glannis hair, pulling his head away from the wall and bringing it closer to Íþrós face. Glanni groaned, “Fuck! At least some warning next time you do that!

Bodies now fully pressed against each other, Íþró moved his hand down from Glanni’s hair onto the large zipper in the front of the catsuit. He ripped off the zipper with full force, throwing it to the side and leaving the rest of the zipper to hang loose, one pull away from completely coming apart. Glanni let out a frustrated scoff, “I know you're an elf but you do know how to undo a zipper right? I don't just have infinite catsuits you asshole!” Íþró ignored Glanni’s whining and settled his head into the nape of Glannis neck, starting to nip and suck at it. Eventually he trailed up to bite on Glanni’s ear, while his free, still wet hand begun trailing around his chest and pinching at his nipples. Glanni started to whimper and moan; despite the pain, he was really getting into this. He could feel that Íþróttaálfurinn was too, his now hard cock rubbing against the tight spandex of the catsuit.

Glanni, however, still had determination that he could get out of the situation, he kicked up one of his legs, narrowly missing Íþró’s crotch. Íþró’s grip loosened due to the sudden surprise and Glanni made a break for it. He barely made it a few feet before Íþró was on top of him, one hand on the back of his neck, pushing his head into the dirt, the other back around his wrists. 

Glanni groaned in frustration, “You really like this game, huh!?”

Íþró pulled his hand off of Glanni’s neck and down to his crotch, “You also seem to be enjoying this, you like pain? You sick fuck?” He started rubbing against Glannie through the spandex, getting more moans out of him. At this point Glanni had no doubt in his mind that he wasn't getting out of this one, though at this point, didn't really want to escape, it was just getting good. 

Íþró continued to rub him as he rubbed his own cock against the tight crease in Glanni’s suit. “Jesus please mmhh… please just fucking hurry up!” Glanni was begging at this point, he hadn't had a good cock in a while and this constant grinding was making him crazy. Íþró, honestly just wanting to frustrate Glanni at this point, ripped the catsuit open exposing his purple underwear, he was met with more frustrated growls from Glanni, but at this point Glanni couldn't care less about what happened to his outfit.

Íþró then brought his hand back to Glanni’s mouth and stuck in his fingers, Glanni made sure to get them extra slick. This certainly wasn't Glanni's first time around a cock, nor was it the first time he needed to improvise for lube. He playfully bit at the fingers, making Íþró flinch, a small but fun victory for Glanni. 

Íþró pulled back his fingers and pushed them through the boxers, teasing at Glanni by rubbing and swirling but never penetrating. “mmh...you're such a fucking tease,” Glanni purred, rocking his hips more in the air. Íþró slid in a finger, Glanni’s breath hitched in response. As he started moving his finger, he added in another, and another. Glanni still wasn't having it. He spoke on an exhale, “stop teasing, I...aah...I fucking need this.” Íþró responded, “This is what you get, slut. Now be a good boy and ask me for it.” 

“I'm not your pet, I'm not begging you for shit,” Glanni spat. 

Íþró scoffed, “Fine, in that case I guess we're done here. I'll just call the police and they will take you away.” He started to slow his fingers.

Glanni moaned in need “Fucking fine…” He reluctantly spoke,” Please fuck me Íþróttaálfurinn” 

“No,” said Íþró, “More, tell me what exactly you want.”

Glanni exhaled, “ Please, Íþróttaálfurinn... fuck me hard, I want you to fucking use me. I want you to make me scream.”

Íþró lit up. What a genuine request, he had to fulfill it. “Good boy,” he chimed.

 

Without warning, he pulled out his fingers and grabbed his cock, pushing the tip against Glanni. Glanni let out a stifled gasp as Íþró started pushing inside. As Íþró went deeper, Glanni arched his back and let out a whimper, tears welling up in his eyes, He had never taken someone this big without proper lube before, not that he minded the pain, he was in fact savoring it. As Íþró began thrusting, he finally freed Glanni’s wrists and used his hand to pull on Glanni’s hair. Glanni used his now free hands to touch himself, loving every sensation, the pain, pleasure, all of it.

Glanni was a moaning mess, the dire situation he was in added to his unashamed pleasure. Íþró had pulled him into an embrace, pulling him up onto his lap, biting at his neck and squeezing his chest. He brought one hand down and started to help Glanni with his own cock, giving Glanni nothing to do but enjoy. Glanni’s swelling tears had escalated to all out crying, a combination of stress, pleasure, and just pain in general pushed him over the edge, and Íþró loved it. He loved seeing the great Glanni Glaepur crying and moaning like the trashy slut he was. 

Íþró could tell that Glanni was coming close, his breathing was hitching and his muscles were tensing, “Not yet Glaepur, not until I finish.” He grabbed Glanni by the mouth and hunched him over, thrusting into him with extra force, he could hear Glanni’s muffled pleads to let him cum. As Íþró felt himself get close, he tightened his grip on Glanni, he finally felt the build up release, cumming into Glanni. Glanni let out that precious scream he had pleaded for, as he came onto his own stomach. 

After a few seconds of heavy panting, and wiping away various bodily fluids, (blood, sweat, tears) Íþróttaálfurinn stood up. He pulled up his pants and stared down at Glanni, still sitting on the ground, wiping off his face with his ripped up sleeve. He looked up to Íþróttaálfurinn, “So, was that it? Are we done here or are you gonna take me to the police?” 

“ No” replied Íþróttaálfurinn, “seeing you like this, sitting on the filthy ground, your outfit ripped up, your face stained with makeup and tears, your own cum covering your body, this is far better than seeing you being dragged into the back of a police car. If I had just turned you over, you would get out eventually, you would still have at least a small shred of dignity left in you. Seeing you like this? I have to give it to you, Glaepur, this really was the best way this could have turned out. See you next time Glaepur, when that time comes I will not hesitate to turn you in.”

And with that, he turned and flipped up the side of one of the many buildings lining the alley. 

After a long silence, Glanni struggled up to his feet. He stared up to the sky, rubbing what would certainly become horrible bruises by morning. He chuckled as he began walking, “Well, that certainly did work, though I have to say, I didn't expect that to be how I would spend my evening.”

“Fucking Mayhemtown, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> this wonderful piece of work is written by a friendo who doesnt have an ao3 account and asked me to post it  
> follow them @deweypetals on tumblr. They also make hella good on their sideblog @deweyart


End file.
